1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to antiperspirant formulations having anti-irritant properties, and more particularly to such formulations having aloe vera consitituents.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The majority of the antiperspirants in use at the present time utilize metallic salts as the astringent agent. The most common salt that is non-toxic and permitted by The Food and Drug Administration is aluminum chlorohydroxide. The maximum antiperspirant effect of this aluminum salt in water solutions occurs at a pH in the range of 4.0-4.5. As commonly used, the aluminum chlorohydroxide antiperspirants produce irritations in some users. For example, the 1977-1978 NEISS report published by the Federal Government indicates that from 7% to 10% of the population experiences such irritation. Of this group, it is estimated about four percent are unable to use any antiperspirants because of severe irritation effects. The irritating effects have been thought to result from the acidity of the aluminum salt on the more sensitive skins.
The term "antiperspirant" is often used when describing either an antiperspirant or a deodorant, although in fact the two serve different functions. A deodorant does nothing to reduce the flow of perspiration per se but contains typical antiseptics or bactericides which destroy or prevent activity of the surface bacteria that cause odor. An antiperspirant acts as a deodorant by destroying skin bacteria and also by reducing the flow of perspiration through the astringent action of the metallic salt content. Although the exact operation of metallic salts such as aluminum, zirconium, or zinc in reducing perspiration is not known, one theory suggests that such antiperspirants irritate the sweat ducts causing them to swell, thus blocking off the flow of perspiration. This theory is consistent with the observed side effect of skin irritation arising from the use of antiperspirants.
The drug and cosmetic industry has noted the tendency of many people to switch brands of products and it is believed that skin irritation is the main reason for such switching. Thus, a need exists for antiperspirant formulations which control perspiration but which do not create excessive skin irritation.